Episode 9213 (21st July 2017)
Plot At Craig's insistence, a reluctant Bethany phones the police to report Neil. Liz confides in Steve that she's dreading her last night in the Rovers and hates working at the medical centre. Aidan announces that Eva will be moving into the office to learn the business side of things. Jenny and Alya are furious. Toyah refuses to try a drink she's poured as she hopes her next test will prove positive. DC Leigh calls at No.8. Awash with shame, Bethany describes how Nathan cajoled her into having sex with Neil. Nicola calls at No.11 to see Phelan and finds out that Eileen has laid on a Jewish spread for her. Having heard the full story from Bethany, DC Leigh assures her that Neil will feel the full force of their Counter Corruption Unit. Michelle asks Leanne to leave when she calls into the bistro to speak to Zeedan. She's livid to see she has flyers for Peter and Toyah's re-opening and, once she's gone, throws the recorded delivery letter in the bin. In the police station, DC Leigh tells Neil that the CCU wants to see him. Knowing the game is up, Neil shoots a look of hatred at Craig as he's led away. Alya steels herself to tell Luke she fancies him but she's stopped in her tracks when he tells her he's off out on an internet date. Moira returns Liz's handbag, telling her she's contravened the medical centre's clean desk policy. Bethany gives another, fuller video interview. Sarah tells her she's proud of her. DC Leigh calls at No.8 and assures Bethany and Sarah that she's confident they now have enough evidence to bring charges although Craig's surreptitious method of obtaining the recording could affect his chances of properly joining the force. Nicola heads off, promising she'll be in touch as soon as she has the results. Beth hears from Bethany about the risk Craig put himself under. Izzy complains about Eva's promotion and Aidan tells her about her pregnancy. Toyah overhears and offers her congratulations, making Eva feel guilty. Beth forces Craig to confess that he's in love with Bethany. At the end of the night, Peter and Toyah give Steve and Liz gifts and Toyah makes a heartfelt speech and allows Liz to ring last orders. Eva's awash with guilt with the lies that she's having to spread. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and office Notes *A police sergeant is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany confesses to the police how Nathan forced her to have sex with Neil; Jenny and Alya are furious when Aidan tells them Eva will be moving into the office to learn about the business side of things; and Toyah confides in Leanne that she thinks she might be pregnant. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,852,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes